Inu's And Viagra
by Raven-2010
Summary: Joker Inu slips Sessh 3 Viagra pills instead of 1 the normal dose sending Sessh into hard on hell, what happens when Inu leaves him alone with his dream girl? Sessh gets revenge with a special Viagra potion mix. One shots comedy romance LEMONS, Sessh/KaG
1. Chapter 1, The Viagra mickey

**Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha Rumiko Takahashi, and VIZ Media do, Rated R Lemons**

As a joke, Inuyasha slips Sesshoumaru Viagra, but instead of one pill, he uses three. What happens when he leaves Sessh alone with his dream girl? Sessh gets wicked twisted revenge with a potion and something extra. edited updated extended Mar 11 2012, lol thanks everyone. Comedy romance lemons, Sessh/Kag

**Inu's And Viagra**

**By Raven 2010, Aug 24 2011**

**Barbecue battle, girl talk, revenge and cherry sauce**

Sugimi would be leaving on a business trip in a few days so he wanted to have and enjoy a nice barbecue before he left; he invited all of Inuyasha's friends to join them. As Jakotsu and the other's arrived greetings were exchanged. Knowing canines love for meat Jakotsu brought some good sized steaks of his own, but one in particular one stood out from the rest a very large one and dear Inuyasha already had plans for it, he mentally staked his claim on it. Sugimi eyed his youngest pup then his eldest

"This is going to turn into a competition" Sugimi thought "Oh well free entertainment should never be turned away"

"Hey mutt what are you in a coma? Kouga said waving his hands in front of the seemingly in another realm hanyou "Wake up ya lazy dog"

"Hah, what? Ah shut your trap mangy wolf" Inuyasha replied "Keep your distance, will you, I don't want to catch any of your fleas and who knows what else?"

"Then wake the hell up ya dreamy eyed comatose rodent" Kouga teased

"Yeah what ever lounge lizard?"

"Hey peeps I think maybe hot lips is in love" Kagura razzed

"What's her name? Ayame said

"Judging by the dreamy way he was looking she must be something special" Ayame added. "A hot chick, hah Yash?"

"No wonder the mutts head moved down to where his pecker once lived, and his pecker moved up and took it's place" Kouga wisecracked

"Finally little brother has developed a useful interest" Sesshoumaru teased

"Aw doggies in love" the others teased

"Shut up I'm not in love with anything" Inuyasha bit "Simpletons"

"Oh relax we only do it because we love you" Kagome joked

"No wench more like love to aggravate me to no end" the hanyou replied

"We love you Yashy" the girls teased

The steaks were laid out Inuyasha ravenously eyed the biggest one "Have no fear baby daddies here" he thought

Sesshoumaru followed his line of sight and smirked, no longer able to resist Inuyasha lunged for it, but faster Sesshoumaru beat him to it and quickly had the object of his brothers desire in his hands. Foolishly thinking his brother would relinquish his claim Inuyasha yelled for him to put it down and complained how he had seen it first Sesshoumaru refused

"Drop it it's mine I've got first dibs on it, and you know it" Inuyasha barked

"So you claim, but it is I who have first claim," Sesshoumaru replied "Plus I do not see legal papers stating such so that means that it is mine"

"Oh really, and how is that?"

"Simple fool" Sesshoumaru said then licked it dragging his tongue length wise across the center of steak "You see it is mine it's got Sesshy's mark of love on it"

"Eew, gross, damn that is disgusting even for you," Inuyasha griped "Thieving mongrel"

"And who has the biggest steak? Um that would be me so bon appetite to me, foolish neko"

"Bastard" Inuyasha snapped

"Biggest dog gets the biggest steak"

"Biggest sissy is to much of a pussy to man up and fight for it like real men do" Inuyasha insulted

"No I simply used common sense and my mind and so could you if you had one"

"I truly hate you," Inuyasha griped

"I know and relish in the knowledge of it"

"Steak stealing pain in the ass" Inuyasha griped, and went wide eyed when Sesshoumaru began eating his dream steak raw "No get your lips off of my steak"

"If you only knew what you are missing. Best piece of meat I have ever tasted" Sesshoumaru taunted "You snooze you lose"

The seething plotting revenge hanyou stomped off in silent fury "And so it begins" Sugimi thought

"Hey pops you know he's going to go for revenge right?" Kagome said

"Yes indeed I do, youngest pup holds a grudge forever" Sugimi replied "And eldest pup always rises to meet the challenge. If both were decrepit with age and in wheelchairs they'd still find ways to torment each other"

"Hey dog breath you could just take two steaks that would equal one" Kouga reasoned

"Fluffy took mine" Inuyasha complained "He put his grimy lips on my steak and violated it"

"Violated, damn it ain't a woman but you talk like it is" Kouga replied

The barbecue continued and the goodies the others had brought were shared and enjoyed along with the food; all ate until they were happily stuffed. They cleaned up and went back into the house, that is when Inuyasha took action, and sprung his surprise, Sesshoumaru who was the only one left sitting outside was swiftly drenched by cold water from the lawn sprinkler system

"Inuyashaaaaa" Sesshoumaru bellowed "You stinking mutt"

"Uh oh here we go" Bankotsu exclaimed "Round one"

"If they wreck my home they die," Sugimi said "I can always make more pups" he joked

"Wonder what the hell Inuyasha did to Sessh? Sango commented

They all ran on the double to the back and saw the poor drenched taiyoukai "Uh oh" they exclaimed

"Better have an ambulance on standby" Kagome said

"Who's the big dog now? Inuyasha taunted "Sucker, bet your awake now you over stuffed bloated old hound"

"Wrong, who is about to be the dead dog now?" Sesshoumaru shot back "Start praying fool"

"Maybe next time you'll think before stealing a guys steak"

"Wait little brother, just wait" Sesshoumaru calmly replied with a wide grin

"Whatever wuss" the cocky hanyou exclaimed and walked away with a victorious smile plastered on his face but wondered what his brother had planned

**Later that day **

With the help of their female friends, Sesshoumaru had the perfect plan every males worst nightmare and hell and only the women could deliver this kind of deadly punishment, when asked the women readily agreed. Inuyasha sauntered into the kitchen and sat down on one of the chairs, Sango, Ayame, Kagome, And Kagura sat as they waited for the perfect moment to start the ball rolling

"Ow" Ayame exclaimed holding her stomach as if in pain "Somebody shoot me"

"What is it? Kagura asked

"Ah I think I started my week of hell" Ayame replied "I need drugs lots of drugs"

"Week of hell? Curious Inuyasha asked "What's that?

Hidden Sugimi, Kouga, Sesshoumaru and the other males watched "Ah so young so dumb" Sesshoumaru said

"Does he know nothing of female functions? Sugimi asked "They do have anatomy books in school; I even gave him some when he reached puberty"

"Nah the mutt's to busy being clueless" Kouga wisecracked "I think that's his happy place"

"Ah ha" the other males agreed

"Yes the wonderful female form the fool has no idea what he is missing" Miroku commented with a lecherous grin "Especially the indoor plumbing"

"You perverted plumber you" Sugimi teased

"My period, I just started my period. Oh men are lucky they don't have this shit, it's not fair, we got stuck having the babies" isn't that enough? Ayame complained

"No mother nature is a cold cruel bitch she dumped it all on us," Kagura added

"Oh fuck that's it I am out of here," Inuyasha said "Later girls"

When the poor hanyou went to get up he found that he could not stand it was as if he was cemented in place thanks to one of Miroku's sutra's that had been placed on the chair. He wasn't going anywhere anytime soon a furious frustrated growl escaped him. The observing males nearly peed their pants laughing thanks to the barrier they were hiding in courtesy of Sugimi they would not be heard

"What the fuck? Why the hell can't I move? What is this shit? Alright which one of you wenches glued me to the damned chair?" Inuyasha griped

"None of us ass face" Ayame insulted in response "I wondered if your head moved down into your ass guess this proves it"

"Oh boy now he did it" Jakotsu commented "It was nice knowing you my cute puppy"

"As I knew the fool would" Sesshoumaru said

"You are more then welcome to stay a little male company is welcome" Kagura said

"Yeah don't leave" Kagome added "We'll be lonely without you"

"Oh alright as long as I do not have to listen to wench talk. Besides it's not like I'm going anywhere anyway" Inuyasha replied "Promise no more wench talk?"

"No more wench talk promise" Sango said

"Okay girls in that case I'll stay" Inuyasha replied

"Sweet" Ayame exclaimed

"I don't know about you but when I have mine I get so horny, I mean it's like the kind of horniness that could drive you insane" know what I mean? Kagome said

"No, come on you wenches promised stop" Inuyasha whined

As if he was not there the girls continued "Yep, I swear during my monthly I just look at a guy and cream my panties and it's all I can think about" Sango added

"During my time I just look at Yashy and it happens" Kagura teased

"_**Whaaaaat? **_Inuyasha shrieked "Gods damn somebody puncture my eardrums so I will never have to hear wench talk ever again"

"Fa, father this far surpasses my expectations" gasping for air Sesshoumaru choked while laughing "This is beautiful"

"Yes pup it is a Sesshoumaru masterpiece" Sugimi replied

"It's true Yashy I can't help it your, your just so dreamy especially during you know that special time" Kagura needled "It aches so much that I cant help but fantasize about you riding me"

"Kill me for the love of all that is holy in the name of the kamis have mercy and end me now," Inuyasha protested

"Yashy don't leave me," Kagura teased "I'll just die"

'Oh she is good" Miroku commented "So good it's scary"

"Oh boy he looks like he's ready to shit bricks," Kouga said

"I, I almost feel sorry for him, nah no I don't" Bankotsu added

The girls continued to torture their hanyou friend for another half hour, after which he was then released and left with his shoulders slumped. The other males almost died laughing "Thank you ladies that was wonderful" Sugimi praised

"Your welcome and thanks papa" the girls replied in unison

"Hehehe that was fun" laughing Sango exclaimed

**With Inuyasha**

"Oh the horror, I got the cure for this shit" he said as he reached for his hidden treat "Ah good old demon sake"

A half hour had passed when smiling very happy hanyou reappeared "Oh boy youngest pup is not only stoned but smiling" Sugimi commented

"This is going to be interesting" Bankotsu commented

"And would you look at the playful way he's flashing his fangs?" Miroku stated

"Aw canine flirting" Jakotsu mused

"He will soon do something foolish" Sesshoumaru said "Come on little brother you can do it"

Inuyasha strolled over to the still sitting at the table talking group of females "Hi Yash" Ayame greeted

"Had a little drinky did we?" Sango teased

"Demon sake" sniffing Ayame exclaimed

"And you didn't even invite us" Kagome playfully scolded "Cheap skate"

"Aw cute drunk puppy" Kagura teased

"Hey were you wenches serious when you said all that stuff about being horny as hell during that time of the month? Or were you just screwing with me? Inuyasha asked

"Oh holy shit" Kouga whispered to his male partners in crime

"I Sesshoumaru am truly shocked and surprised and we all know that is not easily done"

"Inuyasha why are you asking us that? Kagome questioned

"Well wenches, is it true or not?"

"The wires in his brain have finally short circuited" Kagome joked

"Inuyasha what the hell is going on? Kagura replied

"Well if you must know I was thinking your horny, I like you and I love pussy and even though you know it's your time of the month I don't mind having it with a little cherry sauce"

That is when Sesshoumaru did something completely uncharacteristic of him "By all the fucking gods I cannot be hearing this"

"Did he just say that time of the month? He loves pussy? Doesn't mind having it with cherry sauce? Jakotsu asked

"And they call me perverted he's worse then me. I will never be able to out do that" Miroku said

"I gotta agree with you there monk" Kouga added "But I cannot believe that is really the mutt"

"Boys I assure you that it is all very real, and that perverted depraved hanyou in there is indeed my son Inuyasha Taisho" Sugimi stated

"Shit" the males exclaimed

"I only had the girls say all that to him as a joke for revenge" Sesshoumaru stated

"Well Sessh the truths coming out now" Bankotsu said

"Guess the boy had some freak hidden in him the whole time" Jakotsu added

"Ah Inuyasha I know your half dog and all but you cannot be serious" Kagura replied

"Aren't I" he answered with a wink and a smirk "Let me prove it"

Shocked freaked out Sesshoumaru open palm smacked himself on the forehead and said

"Father I will never be the same again"

"Inuyasha no need to prove anything" Kagura said

"I'm serious come on hot stuff lets go to my room, I've got a king size bed" Inuyasha coaxed

"_**What? **_Kagome, Ayame, and Sango shrieked

"Holy fuck the sick little bastard is serious" Sugimi exclaimed

"Gods damn I have heard of horny dogs but he takes it to a whole new level the little freak means it" Sesshoumaru added

"Yep a sick needs to be put in the loony bin level" Kouga commented

"That is it I Miroku Wantanabe herby declare Inuyasha Taisho undefeated champion and king of lechery, hentai, perverts, and depravity. Never will he be surpassed or dethroned in any life time"

"I know it's real but my mind does not want to believe it" Bankotsu said

"I, Inuyasha you, you have got to be shitting me" Kagura stammered

Inuyasha took her hand and kissed it then sexily ran the tip of his tongue over one of her fingers slipped it into his mouth sliding it up and down, when he pulled back "Does that feel like I'm shitting you? And thought "This'll do it"

"Oh my gods my youngest pup is a kinky freaky dog" wide eyed Sugimi exclaimed

"Um Inuyasha I have to go" Kagurn replied and got up to run

"Come on baby let me have a taste of that sweet cherry pie"

"Shit now he wants to give it a tongue bath" Jakotsu said

"Later Yash" Kagura replied and ran like hell

"Oh no you don't your not getting away from me that easy my horny little she devil" giving chase Inuyasha responded "Yashy junior wants to play, and so does big Yashy"

"Eek, you leave me alone you sick dog" Kagura answered and kept running

"Note to self no more demon sake for youngest son" Sugimi said

"Gentlemen now we can truly say we have seen it all" Miroku commented

"Father perhaps we should check his room maybe little brother has a secret stash of whips chains S and M and other paraphernalia hidden in a secret panel behind a wall" smirking Sesshoumaru joked

**Discipline and promises, prove it, the war begins**

"Are you two flea bags going to behave, or am I going to have to cage you?" Sugimi asked

"We'll be good" Sesshoumaru, and Inuyasha answered sounding like kids

"When we're alone later you are so dead" Inuyasha whispered

"You will be dead before you have chance to raise one claw against me" Sesshoumaru replied in low voice

"What was that, boys?" suspicious Sugimi asked

"Nothing" they answered

"Hm, kill each other but do not wreck my house" Sugimi said smirking as he gazed upon his pups "Remember if you do you will not have to worry about killing each other because I'll kill both of you slowly" two gulps were heard "Behave boys or else"

Nasty Inuyasha could not resist so with a smirk he said "I will if cock sickle here will"

"And I will as well if ice patch virgin here does" Sesshoumaru shot back

"Ice patch virgin? What in hell is that? You will explain" Sugimi questioningly stated

"Yes father it is this his ice patch being his frosty crotch, and he is a virgin" grinning Sesshoumaru explained

"Lying bastard I ain't been a virgin for years and you know it" Inuyasha bit

"Prove it" Sesshoumaru dared

"Guys can't prove it stupid, only girls can cause they got that cherry thing we don't. A doctor can look up there and see it"

"Show's how little you know" Sesshoumaru taunted

"Oh my gods" the others exclaimed while trying to hold back laughter

"Really care to enlighten us oh feeble one" Inuyasha said

"So young so dumb. Then let me explain it so your dried up pea brain can understand it with male youkai it is simple just below the head of his penis is a light purple ring around it that shows his purity, after he has sex it disappears permanently" Sesshoumaru answered

"Oh you are so full of shit" Inuyasha scoffed "I know my happy stick well every inch of him and I never had that shit"

"No fool I speak only the truth accept or deny it I care not"

"Sesshoumaru you are one sick bastard" Sugimi thought

"Oh please, what the hell do I look like I was just born five minutes ago?" Inuyasha said

"Your birth certificate says so" Sesshoumaru wisecracked

"Ducks ass" Inuyasha insulted

"Prove it so pure he could be a miko"

"I don't have to prove shit to you" Inuyasha shot back

"You claim to be impure then prove it, all we need is one look if there is no ring you have been tainted, however if there is a ring your purity remains intact"

"Show us yours lord crusty" Inuyasha retorted "Or are ya chicken"

"Darers go first, now enough talk, I believe it is show and tell time" Sesshoumaru needled

"Shit" struggling to keep a straight face Sugimi exclaimed

"Pop he's lying, isn't he?" Inuyasha said

"Oh no boys do not involve me in this I am merely an observer" Sugimi replied not wanting to spoil Sesshoumaru's fun

"Yeah well I'm going to find out about this shit one way or another" the fuming hanyou stated and stomped off

"P, poor pup" laughing Sugimi gasped

"I love my work" Sesshoumaru said "To bad it ended so soon"

"I do not think he will recover from this one" Sugimi stated

"I surely hope not because the fun has only just begun" Sesshoumaru replied

"I know they are about to go at it again" Sugimi thought

"This'll show that prissy bastard" inwardly smirking Inuyasha mentally gloated

"Fool never learns, this should prove to be quite entertaining" Sesshoumaru thought

"Ahhhhhhh" what the hell? Inuyasha screeched when he sat down and a loud pop was heard, then his lower half was warm wet and red "Oh fuck"

"It is simple little brother I used the little bomb you had intended to use on me. I moved it from my chair onto yours" Sesshoumaru stated as he looked over the top over his news paper at Inuyasha "You can thank me later, gifts are also appreciated and accepted"

"Damn you fluffy" Inuyasha said "I've got a gift for you" he replied flexing his claws

"Now, now little brother being a sore loser in your sick attempts to start a prank war is really undignified " Sesshoumaru playfully scolded with a sadistic grin "Looks like someone needs a manicure desperately"

"You miserable prick" how about I manicure my claws on your hide?

"Yes brother dear I have one but he is far from miserable. In fact he is a very happy fellow" Sesshoumaru needled "And my claws are naturally manicured nature blessed me with such"

"Bastard" Inuyasha mumbled "Your jock strap is so tight your brain died"

Sesshoumaru did something uncharacteristic "Silly dizzy bitch" he said he was on a roll and not about to stop any time soon "Your having your period dear at least have the decency to go bathe change your clothes and wear a pad. Your ruining the chair letting your menstrual flow run out of you as you are now"

"Son of a bitch" Inuyasha bit "I'll get that mangy fur ball if it is the last thing I do" he thought

"Whining wench" Sesshoumaru wisecracked "Go and take some Midol"

"Fluffy bastard" Inuyasha shot back "Eyeliner wearing freak"

"Jealousy over another's natural attributes is such an undignified ugly and useless emotion" Sesshoumaru retorted

"Okay boys I am leaving for my business trip now. Try not to kill each other in my absence" Sugimi announced

"We won't" Inuyasha, and Sesshoumaru answered

"Hm, we shall see, but remember if one of you successfully murders the other do at least have the decency to bury the body" Sugimi joked, and with his suitcase in hand left

**The Viagra Mickey, seeking relief**

"I'll fix his ass good" Inuyasha thought

Inuyasha was outdone by Sesshoumaru every time so the sneaky conniving hanyou had the sickest most twisted plan for the ultimate revenge, Sesshoumaru absolutely loved the apple orange and pineapple fruit juice mix it was his favorite. Inuyasha was chomping at the bit waiting for the right moment to do his dastardly deed, Sesshoumaru went to answer the phone when it rang, and that's when Inuyasha put Viagra not 1 pill the normal dose but 3 pills into Sesshoumaru's juice, poor Sesshoumaru was in for a hell of a ride, and Inuyasha was in for a big unexpected surprise

"Hehehe, lord fluffy soon to be known as lord stiffy" Inuyasha said to himself

When Sesshoumaru hung up the phone and came back, he sat down and started to drink his juice, he put a DVD in the DVD player an action horror movie his favorite category, he was in heaven he had his favorite drink, and movie playing. After a while he started to feel strange, he got a sudden head rush, then felt a tightening down below, he sat there desperately trying to ignore it in hopes that it would go away but to no avail he was to annoyed and occupied with his condition to be suspicious

"Fuck" what the hell? It isn't mating season" Sesshoumaru thought "Great this is going to be the day from hell" he mumbled "I hate you, you little bastard" he mentally cursed while looking down at his crotch"

Sensing his brothers condition Inuyasha was mentally gloating and patting himself on the back "There that'll teach you, you cocky prick" he thought "Hehehe, this is going to be the best day of my life, he has no girlfriend or booty call chick he's in for hard on hell"

Sesshoumaru looked down at his crotch "Annoying pest I ought to slice you off" he thought

"Happy snake stroking ya dingus" Inuyasha thought

Inuyasha was so pleased with himself he decided to take himself out to dinner, and three movies he wanted to see it was triple feature night at the Tokyo Theatre, plus he didn't want his brother to possibly catch him smiling to much, or suddenly laughing without a good reason. Then the doorbell rang Inuyasha opened the door it was Kagome his dream girl waist length curly shiny black hair, and curvy in all the right places with as he called it a killer rack

"Inuyasha, hello Inuyasha" anybody home? Kagome said waving a hand back and forth in front of his face "Um, are you gonna let me in or just stand there starring all day?"

"Juvenile" Sesshoumaru wise cracked "Such a puppy"

"Ah shut your trap fluffykins" Inuyasha shot back

"Little brother one day I shall kill you, you thoroughbred mutt" Sesshoumaru said knowing how much he hated being called mutt, more then he himself hated being called fluffy

"Thoroughbred asshole stick in ass flying cream puff"

"Mutant" Sesshoumaru ragged "Calling me a flying cream puff to rile me is a futile waste of time" he thought with a grin "Poor little hanyouess"

"I'm not a gods damned hanyouess" Inuyasha snapped, and Sesshoumaru mentally gloated how he'd just found a new weapon to torture his brother with"

"Now, now boys, where's the love?" Kagome said as she pushed past Inuyasha and came in with a bag of soda and snacks "Ooo vampire samurai my favorite movie"

"Mine to, I'll start it from the beginning again so that we may watch it" Sesshoumaru said

"Sweet" Kagome exclaimed, Inuyasha had already had his black leather jacket on when he answered the door "Yash aren't you going to watch the movie with us? Kagome asked

"No thanks chick flicks are chia pet Sesshys thing I like a mans movie" he wisecracked

"Inuyasha Vampire Samurai is not a girly movie it is a one hundred percent macho movie that some of us girls prefer over chick flicks" Kagome scolded

"Yeah whatever, I ain't in the mood to watch a wuss movie" he lied to make it look good. "Later loser and Kagome"

"Farewell princess, try not to break a nail or smear your lipstick" Sesshoumaru wise cracked

Without a word or turning back to look Inuyasha gave Sesshoumaru the finger while on his way out, and closed the door behind him. He hopped in his car, and drove off up the street all but pissing himself laughing "Have a crappy day bastard and suffer much, hehehe" he said

Kagome laid out the snacks on the coffee table, Sesshoumaru got two glasses set them on the coasters, and Kagome poured the soda, after they sat on the couch Sesshoumaru started the movie again. Twenty minutes minute's into the movie he felt fevered, and so aroused that he felt like he was going to explode, he desperately needed to relieve it and fast, he excused himself saying that he had to go to the bathroom

Kagome heard the shower turn on and was curious but brushed off as his need for cleanliness, he always was one for extra cleanliness some times two showers a day she grinned at that thought. In the shower he had the water ice cold running over his fevered body, while he relived himself numerous times. He then soaped up, rinsed off, dried himself and got redressed , when he got down stairs he sat down, then gulped down a glass of ice cold soda as if he had been running and was parched in need of a drink

"Welcome back mister clean" she teased

"I am pleased to know that I was missed" he joked

"Don't forget to send me a postcard next time"

The two friends continued to watch the movie ten minutes later the same thing Sesshoumaru left then Kagome heard the shower turn on again. Her movie companion returned sat down, and again drank cold soda straight down as if he hadn't had anything to drink in hours. Once again, she brushed it off thinking that it was only his second shower because he never took more then two a day unless something happened, but he had already had one early that morning

"Sessh do you have any skin left? Kagome teased

"As you can see my bones are not walking around skinless and naked" he ragged

"Would make no difference to me I'd hang out with them anyway"

Half an hour later he repeated the process a third time, now Kagome was really concerned and worrying about her friend. She padded across the floor with the silence and stealth of a ninja, stood outside of the bathroom door listening but heard nothing out of the ordinary. So she left and sat back down on the couch

"Jeez I know the guy loves to be clean but this is ridiculous" what the hell is going on? She thought, he came out sat down and again gulped down a glass of soda

"I am going to be fucking dead before the day has ended if this shit continues" he angrily thought

"Sesshoumaru are you alright? Is everything okay? You know you can tell me anything"

"I am well nurse miko" he joked to make it look good "We need more ice I will be right back"

"Okay" she replied

Sesshoumaru came out of the kitchen with a bowl of ice, and a towel in hand with an ice pack hidden under it, he set the bowl of ice down on the coffee table. Sat on the couch then very cleverly and discretely sat the ice pack on his aching shaft in such a way that it was well hidden beneath the towel that was spread out on his lap. He also sat a bowl of popcorn on his lap to make it look good

He mentally sighed at the cooling feeling that was now spreading through his male parts, and cooling his heated skin "Ah a direct source of icy coolness this ought to do it. I will not have to keep taking cold showers, I should have thought of this sooner"

When Kagome glanced "I do not want to stain me pants if I drop chips or popcorn on them on them" Sesshoumaru said

"Great idea next time I'll bring napkins for us" she said

"Son of a bitch I will get you for this" he mentally cursed at his hardened shaft

About a half hour later it did no good his torment had returned it was three times worse, and this time he was in pain his shaft and balls were aching so bad he nearly needed pain killers. His fever was also very high so much so that if he were human he'd either be in a coma or dead. Leaning forward he was doubled over in an attempt to relieve the source of his torment the tight pressure below the waist he now feared what was going to happen his face was flushed

"Why now? He mentally griped

From the corner of her eye Kagome saw him doubled over and thought him to be ill with a stomach ache, she at first thought that maybe some of the snacks did not agree with him. She turned her head to face him and saw his face start reddening and Sesshoumaru was never one to blush, he never turned red even in the heat of anger, when she saw his cute pointed ears begin to redden as well she mentally panicked

"Sesshoumaru what is it? Please tell me? I'm worried" Kagome asked

"It is nothing just a stomach ache and mild fever, I probably caught a stomach virus"

"Sesshoumaru?

"Y, yes?

"Youkai do not get human illnesses, now tell me what is going on" she said

"Nothing it will pass"

She then noticed he seemed to be keeping his arms over his lap as if trying to hide something, Kagome was very suspicious and made up her mind that one way or another she was going to find out what was going on. She put her hand on his forehead and felt it he was burning up with an abnormally high fever unusual even for a youkai

"Your hiding something" she said

"I w, will be fine" he got out, but she saw him clinch his jaw

"Ah huh"

Kagome tried to pull the towel off of his lap with one hand he grabbed her wrist and pulled her hand away, with the other held on to the towel with an iron grip she gave up. It was not until another cramping pain shot through his lower region and he flinched did she saw chance to pull the towel away and with lightening speed that is what she did and then she saw the ice pack and pulled it away then saw his hard long rod poking through his pants

"Miko do not persist" he warned

"Let me help you"

**Lemon starts**

She put her hand on it "Gods damn it Kagome don't touch it your only making it worse" he snapped glaring daggers he'd never done that before "Leave it be"

"Let me"

In a split second his pants were unbuttoned, unzipped, and pulled down, the towel was under his rod Kagome had it in her hot little hand "W, what are you doin? He tried to ask "Oh gods" he moaned from the feel of her hand "Woman you know not what you are getting yourself into"

"Sesshoumaru you need this you're my friend I will never leave you to suffer, now relax and enjoy"

She began sliding up and down with the first stroke he came _**"M, miko, Ahhhhhhh" **_he exclaimed with his release. She continued he climaxed at least a dozen more times, the evidence of his relief nearly filled the towel "Thank you it is and feels better with you doing it then me"

"Of course it does silly it always feels better when a girl does it" she teased, and saw that the redness in his skin was gone, as was his fever

He put one hand on her head with his fingers tangled in her hair "I owe you big time" he said. He didn't know why but he had the urge "Kagome can I? He started, then just did it he leaned in and kissed her

After a few minutes of kissing she pulled back "Sesshoumaru wow you're an amazing kisser"

"Thank you so are you but I think I need more practice" he joked

"Me to lets practice" she replied

Kagome put her arms around him and at the same tine pulled him to her into a passionate kiss. Using the tip of her tongue with light pressure she pushed against his lips getting him to open them, he swiftly complied then felt her tongue enter and soon his dominated hers in passions battle

Before either of them knew it her panties were shredded and on the floor, the scent of her arousal nearly made him dizzy, she felt the proof of his renewed arousal poking her.. Shredded into a million pieces her clothes lay with his on the floor, next she was lain on her back on the kitchen table, Sesshoumaru stood in front of her, she put her feet on the cheeks of his ass pulling him further toward her

He pushed in with one straight forward thrust he was fully buried deep inside her at the same time taking her virginity and she felt no pain instead he heard **"Oh yes **_**Sesshoumaru" **_she said while releasing "Pl, please keep going don't stop, more? She panted

He started moving "You've wanted me and I never knew it"

"Yes" she answered "Oh Sesshoumaru yes" she moaned as lust consumed her

"Kagome so, so damned good"

"Sesshoumaru uhhh"

Because of the Viagra two thrusts brought him near his end, and he sensed hers coming to with the third thrust it began, at the same time his elongated fangs were in the left side of her neck. She felt her body changing as if transforming, felt fangs forming in her mouth and by her new canine instinct knew to follow his actions and bit the crook of his neck on the same spot, they seemed to continue climaxing with never before known intensity that seemed to last forever

Pulling his fangs out of his mates neck he threw his head back and howled, and Kagome followed doing the same "Oh my gods so good" Sesshoumaru praised _**"Fuck yes Kagomeeeee" **_he called his climax

"_**Uhhh Sesshoumaruuu" **_he continued for a few more rounds until both went limp

"Thank you Sesshoumaru"

"It is I who should thank you my miko" he replied looking down at her with his forehead against hers

She looked into his filled with happiness and love eyes it seemed as though he had been wanting her as well "Sesshoumaru" she said "You wanted me to and I never knew it"

"Yes as you did me"

She kissed him and he immediately hardened again in an instant she was sat on top of one of the kitchen countertops with Sesshoumaru driving into her like a piston, both called out in ecstasy as euphoric climaxes overpowered then taking their sanity as well. After they rode their releases to completion he kissed her neck and felt her sheath pulsate and tighten around his renewed arousal, without pulling out Sesshoumaru lifted, her carried her to the couch sat down and starting from her lips kissed his way down to her full bosom where he suckled like a hungry pup

He lightly squeezed her backside while taking her lips with his again. Kagome moved up and down, Sesshoumaru pulled his head away from her "Oh shit ride me woman"

"Sessh"

"Yes fuck me all you want" he exclaimed "Damn"

"Oh Sessh" she cried out when his hips rose with an upward thrust "Sessh hard please?"

"_**Ughhh" **_both called out as massive climaxes claimed them

**Lemon ends**

Hearing the howls all the youkai in the surrounding area knew Sesshoumaru was now mated. Kouga who lived two streets away laughed his ass off, so did his tribe, and the others who were visiting him, when Kouga told the humans what was going on they cracked up

"Hahaha, shit w, wait till mutt face gets home and finds out Sessh is, is mated to Kagsy, hehehe, I'd love to be a fucking fly on the wall to see that" laughing Kouga gasped

"Ko, Kouga I would p, pay to see that" Miroku managed to say "You, you know what they say you snooze you lose and Inu, Inuyasha snoozed" he joked between laughs

"Shit wish we could get that on tape" Kagura added

"Fuck we miss all the good shit" Sango said

"Hey we gotta throw those two a celebration party" Ayame said

"Yeah" what's say we go get some supplies and set up a surprise party? Ginta suggested

"Sure go for it boys" Kouga answered, Ginta, Hakkaku, and Bankotsu flew out the door to go get the supplies

"I'll do the decorations" Jakotsu volunteered

**Lemon starts**

Sesshoumaru pulled out, and got them both some much needed water to drink they shared the large glass of ice cold water, first him then her. As Kagome held the glass she turned her back to her mate when her ass touched his shaft she felt it immediately harden and poke her in the butt

"Uh oh" she said "I am in big trouble"

"Yes uh oh indeed little one"

"Help? She teased

"Have no fear that is what I am here for"

Standing behind her his arms went around her while his hands took their first time feel of her full breasts, then explored her curvaceous body, while his lips explored her neck, he gently nipped her ears. Kagome reached up in back of her took hold of and massaged his ears and that is when she felt his length pulsate, next she was on her hands and knees with her mate once again buried deep within her plundering her heated depths

"Yes ooo harder don't stop" Kagome moaned

Sesshoumaru happily began pounding into her _**"Ahhhhh" **_both called out while they exploded

"Woman you are beyond belief, I could do this to you all day long"

"This Kagome thanks you for such very appreciated praise and attention" she teased speaking formerly like him

"And this Sesshoumaru intends to continue making love to you until you can bear no more and beg him to stop" he replied smiling evilly

"Sesshy?

"Yes?

"Wanna play pirate?

"Pirate?

"Yes you plunder my gold and I surrender" she answered

"Like this? he replied while he hit her sweet spot and had her calling his name

After a long time they were panting trying to catch their breath and went limp, he helped her up, Kagome turned to face him put her arms around his neck and kissed him, he returned it adding tongue. Kagome started kissing his neck sucked on his pulse point she tasted his heated flesh with her tongue loving the taste of him. She smelled the faint scent of sandalwood that lingered on his skin and inhaled deeply it was her favorite scent on a man

"Tasting and scenting me, are you mate?" he teased

"Yes and you are delicious and smell heavenly"

"Little minx" he teased

Little did she know kissing his neck turned him on as it did her when he kissed her neck, Sesshoumaru felt her heated flesh rise in temperature under his ministrations. She rubbed against him and was soon back on the kitchen table Sesshoumaru did things to her with his tongue that nearly robbed her of her sanity, after he was done she got him to sit on one of the chairs and on her knees introduced him to her hot welcoming mouth

"_**Yes Kagome yes" **_he said while coming

When she finished he lifted her up and pulled her into his lap where they shared long heated kisses "Sesshoumaru"

"Yes mate I know"

Answering her unspoken call he lay her on the sofa, mounted, then once again entered her welcoming wet warmth, he started off slow and steady while gently sucking her breasts. His hand slid under her gently squeezing her butt cheeks and swiftly learned it was a turn on for her, Kagome then lapped at and gently sucked on his male nipples arousing him more. Sesshoumaru continued moving slow until she grabbed and started gently squeezing the cheeks of his ass, and soon he pounded into her with inhuman lustful speed that made her scream his name, when both were spent they rested.

She suggested they sit on the sofa and rest, before Sesshoumaru knew it she was sitting on and straddling him making him harden all over again, took him inside her and rode him mercilessly. She drove him crazy moving up and down slowly, he mentally noted that kissing her during sex made her even hotter and come harder. While her sheath was clinching around him he soon exploded like a volcano emptying into her, she continued to pump hard and fast until both were sated spent and to drained to move never before had he know a woman such as her

**Lemon ends**

**Shocking discovery, the horny hanyouess **

In his room, Sesshoumaru and Kagome showered and dried off, having no clothes to wear Sesshoumaru gave her one of his shirts to wear, it was peach a color and went down just above her knees. Kagome scrubbed and sterilized the kitchen table chairs and counter top, and cleaned the sofa and Sesshoumaru helped her, after they finished she cooked then the lovebirds ate rested and relaxed

When Inuyasha came home and saw no one sitting there, left over snacks and soda sitting on the coffee table, and a movie playing on the TV. He looked over the back of the sofa and saw that Sesshoumaru was laying on his side with his back against the back of the couch Kagome wearing nothing but one of Sesshoumaru's shirts laying in front of and with her back against his chest and Sesshoumaru's arm around her in a possessive hold

"_**Whaaaaaaaaat? **_Inuyasha bellowed "What the fuck is this?

"What does it look like fool?" Sesshoumaru answered in a taunting tone "And will you shut up the neighbors can hear you and probably the people in the surrounding states to" do you not know what an indoor voice is?

"Fuck you asshole" now what the fuck is this shit? Inuyasha barked "Start talking ya mangy fur ball"

"Inuyasha stop bitching and shut the fuck up I'm tired and want to rest" Kagome bit "Keep it up and die young"

"I will when somebody tells me what the fucks going on, I want answers. Now start talking"

"I should think that by our manner of dress and the position we are laying in should tell you that we are something more then friends" Sesshoumaru needled "We are also mates"

"What, oh you have got to be freaking kidding me" Inuyasha griped

"Inuyasha?

"Yeah what wench?

"If you don't shut up and cut the shit soon your going to lose little Yasha and his two little round playmates as well" Kagome promised in a semi deadly tone

"Gulp, jeez wench" homicidal much? Damn wenches always aim for a guys jewels"

"Oh Yasha babe you ain't seen the half of it yet" she ragged making sure he saw her nice sharp new claws

"Little brother I suggest you stop now before you die" Sesshoumaru warned

"Ah shut it fluffy" Inuyasha replied in a cocky tone

"Feeling cocky are we? Your lucky you still live you little mutt"

"And just what the fucks that supposed to mean? prissy pup, I ain't done shit" Inuyasha bit

"Oh you've suddenly developed a case of Inunesia" have you? A little while ago I sniffed that glass that I was drinking fruit juice from earlier it had Viagra in it" Sesshoumaru informed him "A triple dose in fact"

"Wha? Inuyasha started to say and didn't finish "I, um"

"Forget it do not try to feign innocence, you and I both know you are guilty. I suggest that you stay away from me for the next few days or die" understood? Sesshoumaru told him in an icy tone

"Gulp" was Inuyasha's response before he ran and hid in his room

"Sessh your letting him off easy I am surprised" Kagome whispered

"I have a plan" was Sesshoumaru's only whispered reply

"Oh shit this is going to be good, and epic, hah?" she said

"You know me mate I aim to please"

**The following day**

Sesshoumaru was about to exact the sickest and ultimate revenge on his going to far with sick pranks little brother. He made a special and ancient rarely used potion with five Viagra pills mixed into the concoction, then put it into Inuyasha's favorite thing chocolate milk. Inuyasha nervously sat at the table eating breakfast and slowly drinking his chocolate milk,

Like a ton of bricks it suddenly hit him with full force, a highly almost dizzying head rush, tingly feeling, and the worst aching hard on of his life, he then knew what it was his own dirty trick used against him. Only this time for him it would be way different, his body began to feel strange within seconds he was changed when he looked at himself horror filled him to his very core

"_**Nooooooooo" **_the hanyou shrieked "What the fuck? Sesshoumaru you dirty bastard"

"After what you did to me be thankful you still live" Sesshoumaru reminded "Yes payback is a bitch and so are you fluffiness"

"I, I aint fl, fluffy" the confused hanyou stammered

Inuyasha was now a beautiful but overbearingly horny Inu hanyouess, yup Sesshoumaru mixed Viagra with transformation potion. Knowing that Inuyasha would never go to bed with a man to relieve himself he turned him into a girl, and for this reason he'd suffer twice as much as Sesshoumaru himself had

"Inuyasha your absolutely gorgeous. I could teach you how to use lipstick, use make up, and dress a sexy thing like you needs sexy clothes" Kagome teased

"Yes and we can also take him to the singles bar there are lots of single men there. Have no fear little bro I mean sis I will make sure you only get the best" Sesshoumaru teased

"We can hang out at the mall, go to the salon get our hair and nails done, and go shopping and everything" Kagome needled

"I want to be an uncle so I'll be expecting pups from you and your mate" Sesshoumaru ragged

"_**Eeeeeeeeeee" **_Inuyasha screamed at the top of his lungs "No, no fucking way I like girls and you know it you low life prick. At least I did not turn you into a girl bastard"

"Yes but you did start this little Viagra war" didn't you? Sesshoumaru reminded "Don't wear out that finger while relieving yourself' if it gets to cramped remember to soak it in very warm water until the cramping subsides" he needled

"And he can always use the other hand" Kagome added

"I have a better idea" said Sesshoumaru

"Yeah, like what?" she replied

"This" Sesshoumaru answered, opened a long box, pulled out and gave a 10 inch dildo to Inuyasha"

"Oh my fucking gods" Kagome exclaimed "It's a rubber telephone pole"

"Yes little miko that is rubber, mine is real and two inches longer" he teased

Once the initial shock wore off "I'll kill you" Inuyasha screamed

"Naughty little sis" Sesshoumaru taunted "But I must say that thanks to you I now have my beautiful mate" he rubbed it in

Inuyasha lunged but was stopped by a lower crippling unbearable ache desperately in need of fast relief, and moving in certain ways tripled it, he groaned. His fever also worsened a cold shower was needed but wouldn't cure his problem, he glared at his older brother with a look that promised murder and retribution

"Inuyasha I think you should go into the privacy of your room and use the gift Sesshoumaru so thoughtfully gave you, and fast" Kagome teased as he staggered toward his room and the shower in it

"Try not to rupture anything" Sesshoumaru teased

"Dirty bastard" the retreating hanyou mumbled

**Party plans**

But it wasn't over yet no not by a long shot, for wicked Sesshoumaru had another really nasty tormenting surprise for his little brother one that would last and haunt him for the rest of his life, and one that would never go away. Sesshoumaru called Kouga and filled him on a bit of what happened, the wolf and Inu came to an agreement after Sesshoumaru told him his idea Kouga almost choked laughing

"Hell I was going to throw you and Kagome a surprise mating celebration party but your sick idea is way better. Oh and congratulations on that, but shit wish I could'a seen the look on Inuyasha's face when he found out" Kouga said "We can still have the party later on"

"Party later on sounds good to me. Dinner starts at six be here before then" Sesshoumaru instructed

"You got it Sessh" Kouga answered, then both hung up

6: pm Sulking Inuyasha came out of his room, went to the kitchen took his food, went into the living room sat on the sofa was watching TV and was about to start eating. Sesshoumaru pushed a button and a video started to play to the hanyou's horror he saw and heard what happened when he found out that Sesshoumaru, and Kagome were mated, then when he was turned into a hanyouess, and when Sesshoumaru handed him the 10 inch dildo playing on the screen

But the worst part of this event was when Kouga, his tribe, Sango, Kagura and the rest of the gang who had been hiding and watching the video jumped out and yelled surprise. Inuyasha's head went down with his eyes hidden beneath his bangs. Then the chart topper came, the front door opened and in walked none other then Sugimi his loving father who's eyes went wide while at the same time sniffing

"Good evening father, I trust your business trip went well" Sesshoumaru said

"Yes, but tell me Sesshoumaru, what exactly is going on here?" Sugimi inquired

"Hehehe" Sesshoumaru responded while smiling evilly

"Uh oh" why do I get the feeling that I am not going to like it? And it's about time you and Kagome mated" Sugimi said, and grinned

Sesshoumaru quickly told his father everything that had happened "And that is the whole story little brother thought he could out do me"

"Well I do have to admit that he went to far using Viagra, even I'd never have used that in a joke. And we all know how I love a good prank" Sugimi stated "He does make a beautiful hanyouess if Izayoi had of had twins this is what my daughter would look like"

"Indeed and we have inherited it from you" Sesshoumaru replied "Yes and sister could help me torment little brother"

"Sister help you, fluffy I hate you" Inuyasha snapped and tried to slink away

"Inuyasha Taisho halt" where do you think your going? Sugimi scolded

"Oh fuck he used my full name this isn't good" thought Inuyasha "Oh why me? He whined

"You get your ass over here now" Sugimi said while sitting down "Now we need to talk"

"Ah crap" can't I just go to my room while you all have your damn party? Iinuyasha whined, then walked over to his father with dread much like a man on death row going to his own execution

In a flash he was over Sugimi's knee "Act like a brat get disciplined like one" said Sugimi

"Oh go ahead get it over with ya old goat" Inuyasha snapped, Sugimi let him up after a brief spanking "Sesshoumaru you bitch" did ya have to make a fucking video of this shit, then show it to everyone?

"Yes little brother for the unnecessary hell you put me through I did" Sesshoumaru said and smirked

"Walking dog rug"

"Naughty hanyouess" Sesshoumaru ragged

"Ooo the son of a bitch had to fucking remind me" Inuyasha thought

"Horny again? Sesshoumaru needled

Inuyasha went to his room, then a shriek was heard, at the same time a dead silence dropped and everyone stopped dead in their tracks. Kagome ran like hell to her friends room to see what the matter was., she came back went into her bag and took something out, curious Sesshoumaru asked what was going on Kagome signaled him to bend his head down he did and she

"Do tell mate"

"He's having his period" Kagome whispered in his ear, Sesshoumaru almost choked trying to hold back the laughter threatening to escape him, Kagome went to Inuyasha's room with a Kotex pad

"Sesshoumaru what is going on? Sugimi asked. Sesshoumaru whispered in his fathers ear

"Cough, holy cough shit" Sugimi gasped while keeping his gut busting laughter down to a low level

"Hey Sesshy we want to know to" Kagura said

"Yeah man the suspense is killing me" Kouga stated

"And we poor weak humans do not have your keen sense of hearing" Sango joked

Sesshoumaru put some music on just loud enough to drown out certain things, then led the others into the kitchen and told them, everyone broke out laughing so hard they're sides ached. So to make it look good and so Inuyasha wouldn't know that they knew about his little problem and were laughing about it

"Hey wind witch give me back my damn piece of cake before I get serious and introduce you to my claws" Kouga yelled

Playing along "Dream on wolfy I got it first," Kagura teased "When you can fly you'll get it back. And the second you try to use your claws I'll clip them to the nub"

"Hey Kagura I've got something you can fly away with if you know what I mean" Bankotsu joked "And it's a long ride to"

"Eh keep that damn sausage to yourself Banky. Or I'll have to fry it"

"I'll keep it up real good while your riding it, and go slow Bankys an all niter and likes to take his time" Bankotsu teased

To make it look better and more convincing "Keep it up and you'll all find yourselves in one big cage like dogs where I'll leave you to kill each other" Sugimi teased "Hm I can sell tickets to the event as well"

"Yes Sugimi sama" they all answered in unison giving him a wink, he gave a nod in agreement, this covered up the real reason they were laughing

"Yeah knowing you the tickets would be way over priced" Jakotsu wisecracked

"And you have a problem with that? Sugimi said "Because if so we can start now"

"No we'll be good" they exclaimed

In his room, "Fuckers are at it again. Well at least they wont be bugging me" Inuyasha thought "Damn Kags keep it up while your riding it Bank is a raunchy one"

"I know right?" Kagome replied "And Kagura is a trip"

What he did not know is that dear Sesshy was also getting all this on tape, and would add it to the DVD video later on. They had Kouga's party for Sesshoumaru, and Kagome in Sugimi's house the gifts were given, and the party went on for most of the night. Two days later Inuysha was back to normal and damn happy about it to, the day after Inuyasha's return to normalcy Sesshoumaru, and Kagome got married, Inuyasha never messed with Viagra again

Three days later"Ah Kagura what are you doing? Inuyasha asked

"Hehehe" was her reply

"Gulp, uh oh, crap" he exclaimed and ran from closing in on him Kagura. A week later they returned as a mated pair, they were greeted with rounds of applause "Oh come on give me a break" Inuyasha said

"Shut it, at least this time you two did it for real" Kouga teased

"Where's my grand pups? Sugimi could not resist tormenting his son

"Oh no ya old goat Sessh was first so that means he has to give you grand pups before me" Inuyasha answered "Sorry old dog but those are the rules" Inuyasha needled Sesshoumaru

"I think not the rules have been changed younger brothers first" Sesshoumaru replied

"Hey" Inuyasha, and Sesshoumaru exclaimed when hands connected with their heads

"Ah cut the shit" will you? Sugimi said

"Yes dad" they answered


	2. Chapter 2, Birthday surprise

**Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha Rumiko Takahashi, and VIZ Media do. Rated R Lemons**

Full blood brothers Inuyasha, and Sessh share the same parents. Their mom was raised by a sadistic joker angel and is a holy terror Sessh gets his pranking side from her. She and Sessh have their own humorous battle, joker Inutaisho does something to piss her off and the war is on. For revenge Inu slips Sessh Viagra, complete one shot. Updated extended Mar 12 2012. Comedy romance, Sessh/Kag

**Inu's And Viagra 2**

**By Raven 2010, and DemonicAngelKagome, Jan 16 2012**

**Family war, mother son battle**

Izayoi was raised by her loving adopted father Raizen a fun loving sadistic humored practical joke playing angel and who when provoked was a merciless prankster set loose "Yum so sweet ripe and delicious" Raizen tanuted

"You winged weasel give them back" Izayoi protested "I thought angels weren't supposed to do such rotten things" Are you sure your not a devil in disguise?

"We like to have fun to you know, besides I'm hungry" Raizen replied "And no unfortunately for you I am not a devil in disguise"

"I will get you for this if it is the last thing I do I promise"

"Good luck you can try" he teased while flying to avoid the irate chasing female "Don't tire yourself out dear"

"If you weren't an angel I'd slaughter you"

"Sorry no can do" he taunted

They were currently engaged in a family war, it all started when she refused to return his favorite sky blue trimmed with silver robe to him her revenge on him for swiping her grapes. She waved it back and forth tauntingly each time he neared it she pulled back then dodged him

"Aw, poor daddy angel tired?"

"Izayoiiiii" he bellowed "Give it back"

"No I'm cold" she replied "And it is so soft and warm think I'll keep it forever and ever" she taunted and held it tightly wrapped around her body

"You lie the weather is warm and you cannot keep it, now stop being such a brat"

"You want it that badly okay then you shall have it," she said, then using new magic's she'd just learned she used it to make it disappear "There you go papa"

"No, how could you, where is it?" how can you be so cruel?

"If you can find it you will just have to make like a dog and dig it up," the gloating woman replied "I think it's easier if you get down on all fours when you do"

"Oh, why me? You buried my baby I'll never see it again" he whined like a wounded puppy "You murderer"

"Grape thieves never prosper, hehehe" she teased "Grow up"

**A few years later**

Izayoi was happily mated to and had two beautiful pups by the great dog general Sugimi Taisho, her eldest Sesshoumaru had inherited her deranged sense of humor and practical joke playing side, Inuyasha also inherited this trait from her as well along with his built in hot headedness. She and Sesshoumaru had their own battle going and all Inuyasha, and Sugimi could do is quietly sit back and watch the comical war rage on

"Spoiled brat wet nosed pup" Izayoi said "Pompous stuffy frigid whelp"

"Insufferable irritating tormenting male killing nagging female she devil" Sesshoumaru shot back

"Inu ice prince, if you had an once of heat in that cold body of yours you would you'd melt"

"Verbally castrating my sire egotistical cold frigid witch" he shot back "No wonder father needs an electric blanket in bed"

The soda in Inuyasha's mouth sprayed across the floor he laughed "Cough shit cough"

"Okay boys dig in" Kagome said as she served Inuyasha, and Sugimi popcorn, yes just like the movies they watched and snacked

"Why did I have such a mentally frigid uptight anal retentive pup? Izayoi retorted

"Because you annoying female assassin did not know better then to avoid fertile father that night" Sesshoumaru ragged "Did you even try?

"Cough, oh my gods" Sugimi replied "Tongues sharper then swords and daggers they have"

"Daaaaam" Sessh is on a roll" Inuyasha said "Like bowling strike, only big bro got a three in one strike"

"Well I could have easily drowned you at birth that would have ended my misery right there and then" Izayoi shot back "Hm, maybe I still could"

"Ouch third degree burn" Kagome said

"Nope Kags mom just laid a five degree burn on big bro" Inuyasha exclaimed

The mother and son were so busy continuing their battle that neither heard the doorbell ring, Kagome said she'd go and answer it and when she opened the door in walked Sango, Miroku, Bankotsu and the rest of their friends. Kagome quickly filled them in on what was going on, already having brought goodies with them the group shared the potato chips and other snacks and watched the royal battle

"Hah you are not man enough to drown me dear mother" Sesshoumaru shot back with a sadistic smirk

"Whoa and mom takes the lead again on the rebound" happy Inuyasha announced "Damn this is way better then football and comedy night"

"You are so lucky I do not believe in pup murder and now I pay the price" Izayoi retorted

"Your mistake not mine" Sesshoumaru shot back "So live with it because I am not going anywhere after all I would not dream of leaving you alone"

"Shit" Kouga said

"Lord ice pants as cold as you are we will have to try to buy you a female, but even then how can one be sure that it would work because I believe the second you got near her the poor thing will freeze to death then shatter into a million pieces" Izayoi insulted

"Ow arrow straight to the heart, this shit's better then the movies" Inuyasha commented

"And free to" Ayame said

"We should be filming this" Sugimi said

"Speaking from experience are we? Sesshoumaru needled "It seems that you are very knowledgeable in this area ice princess. Poor father no wonder he needs a heating pad to sleep at night a full body length one"

"Damn moms a killer and a half, but Sessh is lethal" Inuyasha stated

"Really you passionless annoying uppity arrogant lord I think I'm better then all giant juvenile puppy" Izayoi retorted, Sesshoumaru hated being referred to as a puppy "Cute little doggy want a bone?

'Good coming from pain in everyone's asses clueless lady of the west" Sesshoumaru shot back

"Damn to bad we didn't know this was coming we could have sold tickets" Inuyasha joked

"Son we would have made a killing" Sugimi added

The hilarious battle lasted an hour until it ended as a draw neither one won that match "Damn good thing nobody placed bets on it cause we all would have lost our asses" Inuyasha teased

"Hey what started it, anyway?" Kouga asked

"Two dogs fighting over one piece of prime choice meat" Sugimi answered

"Damn they could have just divided and shared it" Kouga said

"Oh please, are you kidding me, it is my firm belief that those two love a good scrap?" Inuyasha told them "If they are not fighting they aren't happy"

**Mate wars, special treats, taunting pups**

Sugimi made the biggest mistake of his life and gods only knows how long his mates wrath would last because the master prankster was going down "Sugimiiiii" Izaayoi yelled

"Hm, little brother it seems as though father has struck again?" Sesshoumaru said

"Yes, and this Inuyasha thinks that dear father is suicidal" he joked speaking formally "This one also believes that this time we will soon be fatherless"

"Little brother you are deranged, and are also in desperate need of repair"

"Why Sesshy are you just now figuring that out? You poor baby, well better him then us" Inuyasha teased

"Sugimi dirty rotten low life dead dog Taisho answer me" Izayoi yelled

"Father what have you done to mother? Sesshoumaru asked

"Nothing" Sugimi answered "I am innocent"

"huh, bullshit now spit it out old man," Inuyasha demanded

"Son have you ever heard the old saying no narking? I shall not nark on others or myself" Sugimi replied

"Looks like we're going to have to look for a new father, Inuyasha said

"I know of a couple of excellent candidates" Sesshoumaru added

"Gulp, oh crap" Sugimi exclaimed when he saw his furious mate practically on top of him

"I'm going to kill you" she yelled "Then bring you back and repeat the process"

"Have a nice death dad" Inuyasha ragged

"Sniff farewell father you will be greatly missed" fake crying Sesshoumaru razzed

"Yeah pop it was great having you for a brief few years" Inuyasha teased

"Now mate you know Gimi wuvs you" Sugimi tried joking his way out of it "Lets go to our room and I'll prove it to you"

"I'll give you love you mangy dog" Izayoi snapped "And you can prove it by dying nicely for me"

Seeing an inning Inuyasha could not resist "Ooo, dad ain't gonna be getting any for a long, long time, welcome to virginity pops, hehehe"

"Inuyashaaaaa, stop giving her ideas" Sugimi bit

"Just trying to help you out, damn some dogs are so ungrateful," the smirking hanyou said "Ungrateful old codger"

Izayoi lunged for Sugimi, he jumped to the side and escaped "Get back here coward" she bellowed at his retreating form "Oh you will pay endlessly"

"Mom what the hell did pop do to you? Inuyasha asked

"Yes mother I am curious as well," Sesshoumaru said

"He replaced my aspirin with diuretic aka fluid pills so I take a couple and ended up peeing all day long," Izayoi answered

"Mother I know that look, and that smile" Sesshoumaru said, "What are you up to?

"She's scary when she looks like that" Inuyasha exclaimed "Hold me I'm scared Sessh" he teased. Izayoi told her sons what she had planned

Sugimi had developed a love for chocolates in fact he was totally addicted to them, he poured himself a large glass of milk took his box of chocolates and sat down to eat them, he ate the whole box and relaxed yes he was one happy stuffed dog. Twenty minutes had passed and he felt something and it began he had the biggest hard on in history, had to pee and his stomach started aching he had to get to the bathroom and fast. Yup Izayoi got him with a three in one hit by spiking his beloved chocolates with a combination of Viagra, laxative, and diuretic the poor inu was in hell

"Oh I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die" Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, and Izayoi heard Sugimi whine "Why me?

"Mom y, you are the queen she devil" Inuyasha choked out while laughing "Inu is so proud"

"Dumb, dumb dog" Sesshoumaru gasped

"Thanks boys" Izayoi replied

"Don't break anything special lord stiffy" Inuyasha tormented "Don't drop it in the toilet cause once you flush peter pecker is lost forever"

"Father does love chocolate now he's making it" Sesshoumaru joked "Remember individual wrappers for each chocolate is more attractive to buyers" he needled his sire

"Watch this" Inuyasha said "Hey pop was it twins? Need some midwives?

"Don't fall in father," Sesshoumaru added "It would be very messy"

"When I'm done and get out of here you two are dead," Sugimi yelled "The nights you two little fuckers were conceived I should have pulled out before you were"

"Well that ain't gonna be for a long while so we aren't worried about it old dog" Inuyasha needled "And you stayed in so your stuck with us now"

"Does that mean you love us? Sesshoumaru needled his ailing father

"Miserable pups" Sugimi started to yell and went quiet "Ohhh my stomach"

"Shouldn't you be saying oh my aching dick? Inuyasha ragged "Oh the stiffness I am going to die"

"Do not forget little brother oh my tired aching poop shoot," Sesshoumaru added

"Why did I have pups? Sugimi said

"Because you're a horny bastard with a heat seeking missile" Inuyasha wisecracked

"Yes he never did remember to pull out when the explosion began" Sesshoumaru added "We must get him on dog birth control pills"

"Sessh you are seriously fucked up you know that?" Inuyasha said in a low voice

"Yes but look who my father is I cannot help it I'm damaged"

"Hey dad how's it popping? Inuyasha needled

"Ow shut ow up" Sugimi bellowed

"Ow sorry no can do ow" Inuyasha razzed

"It seems dear brother that you are damaged as well" Sesshoumaru teased

"Shut up and leave me alone you miserable tormenting pups" Sugimi whined in a snippy tone

Nonsense we would not now or ever think of abandoning you" Sesshoumaru added "Especially in your time of need"

Two days had passed

Sugimi decided to try something new Izayoi loved pineapple, orange, apple, mango fruit drink mix, and while she was busy, he spiked it with something. Izayoi returned went to the kitchen poured herself a glass of juice sat down and proceeded to drink it. Inuyasha, and Sesshoumaru waited. Izayoi finished her drink, a half an hour later it began she felt bloated and could not figure out why, she moved and the biggest ripest fart escaped her body, her thoughts instantly turned murderous

Yup the suicidal taiyoukai had put a mixture that caused farting in his poor mates juice "Sugimi you low life old decrepit dog one day I will kill you"

"Hehehe, no you wont" he gloated

"Yes she will" Inuyasha, and Sesshoumaru exclaimed

"Traitors" Sugimi said

"Hell pop we know to stick with the winning team, and that's mom" Inuyasha told him

The next morning

Sugimi awoke "Oh what the hell? He complained

"Mother what have you done? Sesshoumaru questioned

"Yeah mom tell us before we die wondering" Inuyasha teased

"Sesshoumaru I used the gift you gave me and added something of my own" Izayoi answered

"Like what? Pop sounds like he's in misery" Inuyasha asked "And Sessh siding with mom good move"

"You'll find out in a minute it just hasn't kicked in yet" she told them

"Yeeeeeow" Sugimi shrieked "Izayoiiiii" he screamed

"Come on mom tell me I'm dying, pretty please with diamonds and gold on top, I will do anything you want?" Inuyasha pled

"Aw my poor pup, your dear helpful brother gave me itching powder that I so nicely mixed with cayenne pepper powder and dusted your fathers male pride with it"

"Eee, my aching burning pecker" Inuyasha joked

"Mother each time father plays a trick on you when you take revenge you always do things in three's that is only two" Sesshoumaru stated "So what is the unholy third?"

They did not have long to wait "Yeeeeeow" Sugimi shrieked

"Ah yes and that would be the third" Izayoi announced "I booby trapped the toilet so that when your father went to use it an ice cold clamp came up and latched onto his happy rod"

"Frozen pipe line" Sesshoumaru said "Interesting"

"Ouch my man sickle is cracked" Inuyasha joked

Next they heard water running "Ahhhhhhhhh, damn you Izayoi" Sugimi shrieked "Gods damn it you devil woman"

"Mom four hits? Inuyasha exclaimed

"No not me"

"It was me little brother" Sesshoumaru told him

"Hah" Inuyasha responded

"Yes I am mothers pal and partner in crime, but she had no knowledge of this. Besides I did not want to be left out of the fun"

"Shit Sessh what the hell did you do to the old dog?" Inuyasha questioned

"Left a gift in the shower head of the shower in fathers room"

"What is it, what is it, what is it? Tell me man" Inuyasha nagged

"Yes eldest pup I to wish to know as well" Izayoi stated

"Patience you shall soon see" Sesshoumaru said

"Someone is going to die" Sugimi screamed "Start digging a grave"

Next a streak was seen when he stopped Inuyasha, and Izayoi saw Sugimi was red from head to toe, Not only had Sesshoumaru rigged the shower to run only cold water but he also booby trapped the shower head with a die bomb "Father blushing at your age. I must say that I am indeed surprised" Sesshoumaru innocently commented

"Wow pops high blood pressure better get that checked out pronto" Inuyasha teased

"Shut your trap fang face" Sugimi bit "And you Sesshoumaru you did this, didn't you?"

"You have no proof, and I am wounded that you would make such an unfounded accusation"

"your not wounded yet but you soon will be" Sugimi promised "And I do not need proof it registers you MO"

"Really the last time I checked you were not a member of the police department, and I had no MO" Sesshoumaru answered

"No I am not, but I am a member of the city morgue staff" flexing his claws Sugimi wisecracked

"Well I shall take my leave now" Sesshoumaru said kissed Izayoi on the cheek and took off with his father close behind

"No you don't you pussy" Sugimi bit and chased his eldest

**Birthday party favor, surprise Inuyasha**

It was Sesshoumaru's 700th birthday and Sugimi, Izayoi, and the gang got together and threw a party for Sesshoumaru, the cake was a triple layer and Sesshoumaru's favorite vanilla with chocolate frosting. He received so many gifts that they had to be set in the corner of the room on the floor and piled up. The cake was cut and each guest took a piece, wise ass Inuyasha could not resist and squirted Sesshoumaru with a water pistol

"There's your birthday blessing ya old buzzard" Inuyasha ragged

"Really, fool" Sesshoumaru calmly replied with a smile

"Gulp, now Sessh I, I was just kidding" Inuyasha stammered "And it is your birthday, birthday boy"

"Have no fear dear brother as you know I never hold a grudge"

"Crap" the hanyou exclaimed, while backing away "Now big bro back off don't make me have to shoot you again" he threatened pointing the water pistol at him

"No mutt you never learn" Kouga commented while smacking his head with the palm of his hand

"Never screw with a guy on his birthday, that is so not cool" Miroku said

In the blink of an eye Inuyasha's pants were down around his ankles and all saw his sexy red underwear that covered his cute back side, Kagura, Ayame and the other women wolf whistled him "Ahhh, damn it wenches quit it, will you, I'm not a piece of meat you know?" Inuyasha said

"Oh quit complaining their only complimenting you" Bankotsu told him

"Nice ass" Kagome teased

"Wow Yash your hot" Ayame added

"What gorgeous legs" Ayame said

'Nice everything a sweet treat" Kagura praised

"Sesshoumaru you dick" Inuyasha bit while pulling up his pants "Ah forget it I give up and bow to the master"

"Hm" was his only response

"Somehow I do not believe the little weasel" Sango said. Kagura, Kagome, and Ayame agreed

After the party Jokotsu, mentioned going to see a movie, and the rest of the group wanted in on it, and Inuyasha saw that as the perfect opportunity to commit his dastardly deed. The birthday boy Sesshoumaru set his Soda down and Inuyasha slipped Viagra and dog weed extract from a demon plant similar to reefer into it, he mentally gloated at the thought of stoned Sesshoumaru suffering with an unrelieved boner, little did he know how playful that made his big brother, as minutes passed by the dogweed was the first thing to hit him

"Oh dear little brother? Sesshoumaru called

"What? Inuyasha answered

"Shit here it comes" Kouga whispered to the others "wonder what the dumb mutt did this time?"

"Can Sesshy have a hug, pretty please?" the stoned Taiyoukai teased

"Aw come on man don't go getting all mushy that's for girls"

"You're a good kid, you know I don't tell you that enough" Sesshoumaru teased, then kissed Inuyasha on the cheek

"Gross" Inuyasha exclaimed "Great flufflys feeling all warm and fuzzy inside. Yuck mushy"

"Good boy fluffy loves you" Sesshoumaru said to bug him then ruffed Inuyasha's hair "Now go play with the other kids" he teased

"That is it I am out of here" the hanyou said "I'll meet you fools outside" he stated and left

Izayoi was going to go visit a friend, and Sugimi had some things to take care of, the gang thanked Sugimi, and Izayoi and all except Kagome left and went on their way to go do what they wanted. Kagome wanted to hang out with Sesshoumaru, his parents left leaving the two alone in the house. Kagome, and Sesshoumaru sat in the living room on the couch, Sesshoumaru began to feel something else yes the Viagra was hitting him with a vengeance

"Ahhh" he irritably groaned

"What's wrong Sesshoumaru?

"Nothing be right back Kagsy" he answered ran into the bathroom and relieved his aching shaft three times.

"Kagsy" Kagome said he'd never called her that before. Meanwhile Kagome turned on and was watching TV

"Oh nice now you come alive" he said looking at his shaft

After washing his hands, he quickly returned to Kagome "Is everything alright? She asked

"Yes all is well" he answered, they watched TV, then he disappeared two more times

"Hm, wonder what that's all about?"

He returned to her both times, then as it hit him again full force he jumped up and took off to the bathroom, only this time Kagome heard the shower running. She sneaked into his room once inside she stilled and that is when she heard a groan, being the curious creature she was she decided to find out what was going on. The outline of his body seen through the shower curtain told all he was relieving his aching rod beneath cool running water. Kagome had a plan

**Lemon starts**

As Sesshoumaru showered seeking relief an unexpected thing happened he soon found he was not alone, he immediately set the water to warm and turned to face his visitor "Miko what are you doing?

"I came to visit"

"Woman I suggest you leave now before it is to late, you know not what you are getting yourself into" Sesshoumaru warned

"Nope, and I know what I want"

"Do not say you were not warned" he stated "Mi. miko you" he panted when as she stood in front of him kissing his neck, and allowed his hard aching shaft to rest between her thighs "D, damn it woman"

"Hm" she mumbled

Instantly his lips were on hers in a hard kiss and his hands explored her body while his tongue dominated hers, she found herself held up against the shower wall. Sesshoumaru entered her hot cavern breaking her barrier, to his surprise, he felt not even one flinch from her she had only felt slight pressure

"Oh gods miko" he exclaimed from the heavenly first time feel of her "Paradise lies within you"

"Sessh, Sesshoumaru" she breathed heavily

He kissed her with the savagery of a wild animal, when her legs tightened around him suddenly, he moved within her with burning passion, she began to ride him. Unable to hold back his animalistic side any longer his eyes turned red, stripes became jagged, and he pounded into her with wild reckless abandon. He took her into explosive ecstasy more times then he could count, he felt his own end nearing, she could no longer match his speed and let him have his way, he tore his lips from hers

"Ahhhhh" he exclaimed as his release began _**"So fucking good" **_

"_**Sesshoumaru" **_she called out her climax, before she knew it she was marked as his fangs pierced the flesh of her neck, and so was he

"We are not done yet and will not be for some time to come" he informed her

"I want to ride you" she said, he sat on the shower floor one kiss and he was ready again

"Tell me what you want" she said, then sucked on his mating mark

"I want you to ride me hard, give me your treasure" Kagome rode him hard and fast and soon he emptied into her after he had several releases along with her his body went limp "You are a gift from the kamis"

"So are you" she replied "Sesshoumaru" she said as she held his face in her hands kissed it then crashed her lips upon his and rubbed back and forth

Hardened again "Kagome damn woman" the heated taiyoukai exclaimed

In a flash she was on her hands and knees mounted from behind with her depths being plundered by her very horny mate, after a few long pleasurable rounds Sesshoumaru decided to change things around. He pulled out stood pulling Kagome up with him, turned the water off, and lifted his mate up, her legs went around his waist, and at the same time, her arms wrapped around his neck. He reentered her and moved inside her a couple timed and was beside himself with joy when he heard her hiss in pleasure

He moved with the speed of light and even though both were still soaking wet he did not care and lay her on the middle of his bed on her back still inside her, she held his head in place while he suckled her breasts for the first time. The heated miko arched her back and moved against him and soon he was pounding into her with such force her brain nearly exploded from pleasure overload

"_**Yes, yes Sesshoumaru yes" **_she cried out while climaxing

"That is what I want to hear. Do not hold back"

"Fuck me more"

"All you want and more" he promised, he shifted in such a way as to hit all the sweet spots deep within her "Ooo" he exclaimed when she forcefully tightened around him _**"Kagome yes**_"

"_**Ahhhhh Sesshoumaru" **_she screamed while taking him over the edge with her

**Lemon continues**

**Meanwhile**

A few hours later Sugimi arrived home, he very quietly headed to the kitchen made his cup of hot cocoa got his news paper and sat in his favorite reclining chair, pulled the lever raising his feet up and relaxed reading his paper. Inuyasha came home opened the front door to the house and just when he was entering, crash bang was heard

"What the hell was that? Inuyasha asked

"That would be your brother breaking the bed" Sugimi calmly answered while looking over the top of his lowered news paper

"Whaaat? Inuyasha yelled "Why did I slip him Viagra now I lost her" he thought

"Awww pup your brother cannot help it he is just a horny dog. A happy humping dog"

"Great damn nymphomaniac dog" Inuyasha said "Knowing him he'll be at it all gods damned day"

"Well we are Taisho's as you are to, and Taisho's are horny bastards" his smirking father replied

"You had to remind me" Inuyasha quipped

"Yes I did, do you have dognesia?"

"I wish I did have amnesia" Inuyasha replied "Cause I sure want to forget this shit"

A while later it all went quiet and smiling Sesshoumaru made an appearance "I see you are once again amongst the living" Sugimi teased

"Well if it isn't lord humpy the bed breaker" Inuyasha razzed

'And if it isn't lord slip Viagra into my soda" Sesshoumaru retorted

"You what? Sugimi hollered "You little" he started and stopped

"Yes father lord lumpy over there not only slipped Viagra into my soda but he also added dogweed extract to"

"Inuyasha Taisho this time you have gone to far" Sugimi scolded "Wait until your mother finds out"

"No, no pop you can't tell her, moms the evil one she'll kill me for sure"

"Tell you what I will think about it"

"Pretty please pop don't tell mom?" Inuyasha pled

Sesshoumaru headed to the freezer where he took out a box of vanilla ice-cream and two spoons "Ah this will do" he thought

"Damn fluffy vanilla flavored miko" which part are ya gonna use it on? Inuyasha razzed

"Inuyasha" Sugimi growled warningly

"That is for me to know and you never to find out" Sesshoumaru replied

"Yeah well you better lick that treat clean cause that shit is sticky as hell" Inuyasha teased

"Later fool or in a few days" smirking Sesshoumaru replied,

**Lemon starts**

Sesshoumaru returned to his room went in locked the door walked over to the bed opened the ice cream "Sessh what are you up to?

"Hehehe" was his reply

Kagome did not get chance to protest or do anything because her mate put ice cream on her nipples then slowly and sensually sucked it off, then he made a trail from her cleavage and across her stomach licking his way from her cleavage and across her stomach. Kagome nearly shrieked when next she felt the cold treat coating her entrance Sesshoumaru wasted no time in putting his hot tongue to work delving into her vanilla flavored depths making his miko nearly lose her mind in ecstasy

"_**Se, Sesshoumaru oh gods yes" **_she called as she released hard

He unexpectedly found himself on his back watching as Kagome put ice cream on the head of his shaft and like it was an ice cream cone licked it. After it was licked clean she put more on it but this time the whole head but no more was taken into her hot mouth and sucked, he clung to the sheets like a life line. Next she pulled it out and he groaned for the loss but then felt his rod being coated with the sweet treat from tip to base and then again it being taken into heated paradise as she slid up and down, after a few seconds one hand was buried in her raven locks the other gripped the side of the bed

"_**Kagome yes" **_he called as he exploded

Afterward she mounted him took his shaft inside her put ice cream on her tongue and at the same time kissed him plunging her ice cream coated tongue into his awaiting mouth and began riding her happy mate. As her tongue brushed against his the combination of the cold treat and his lusty aggressive female sent a jolt through his body. His hips began to thrust upward and soon the thrusts became demanding as he now badly needed release determined to give him ultimate pleasure Kagome pumped harder she wanted to drag him into fevered pleasured insanity as he had her he tore his lips from hers eyes locked

"_**Kagome, oh fuck Kagome" **_

"_**Sesshoumaru" **_they called out while exploding

**Lemon ends**

Sesshoumaru, and Kagome wound up eating and licking icecream from all over each other's bodies, over the next week they never left his room. And the only time Sesshoumaru was seen was when he came down for food and drinks that he took to his room, then brought the dirty dishes downstarirs to the kitchen. His father knowingly grinned, after a week had passed the lovebirds emerged from their den

"Welcome back to the world of the living" Inuyasha teased "Hey fluff don't break the bed springs they need a rest to"

"You are very welcome, I know you missed me and were lonely without me" Sesshoumaru jested

"Get over yourself horny humping dog"

"Have no fear litle brither Sesshy has a lovely gift for Yashy" Sesshoumaru ragged the now unnerved at his brothers unusual kindness hanyou

"Oh damn what now?" Inuyasha whined "You've got the perfect mate" The doorbell rang "What now? he opened the door

"Hello hot stuff" Kagura teased

"Oh come on Kagura cut it out, will you?"

"Yes Yashy dear, excuse me I have to use the little demons room" she joked and left

"Damn she's a little wolf and a half" Inuyasha said "Wench is in terminal letch mode"

"Aw Inuyasha now don't be mean she really likes you" Kagome teased "Make nice"

Before he could draw his next breath he was locked in a room "Sesshoumaru you jerk, what the fuck, this is not funny?' let me out ass hat" no response

"Well Yashy welcome"

"Kagura is that you?

"Well it's not the tooth fairy"

"What the hell? He exclaimed when he was pounced on "Wh, what are y, you doing? He stammered

"What's it feel like I am doing?

"Gulp, ah um, your" he couldn't form a sentence

"Ah shut up and enjoy you hot little hanyou"

"Just remember you started it" he replied

"And now your cute ass is mine" Kagura kissed him and all went quiet

The next day Sesshoumaru unlocked the door, but Inuyasha did not leave the room for another two days. Sesshoumaru had left food, liquids, clean clothes, and all the necessities for them. Inuyasha, and Kagura came out two days later and were greeted with Kagome, Sugimi, Izayoi, and Sesshoumaru's smiles, Inuyasha mentally wanted to hide

"He finally mated about time" Kagome teased

"Yes his pipes have been well cleaned and oiled" Sesshoumaru razzed

"He took mister willie for a dip" Sugimi added

"Damn it, why me?" Inuyasha griped

"Son I am the happiest mother alive" Izayoi said "Welcome Kagura"

"Thank you" Kagura replied, she and Inuyasha disappeared two and three times a day it was a long honeymoon. For Kagome, and Sesshoumaru it was the same

"Ah wonderful my pups are to busy to try and kill each other" Sugimi thought "And best of all I am getting that long vacation I have been wanting" but he had forgotten something

"Oh Gimi? Izayoi called

"Oh man I forgot about her, yikes"

"Do not even think about it mister you owe me big time mister. And I do recall you mentioning something about you saying how you loved me and wanted to prove it, I have come to collect" she said

"Oh boy" Sugimi said and ran he wanted a chase and got it, trapped and cornered "I surrender you win"

"Your going to be a busy dog "she said and pounced


End file.
